


Victory

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [10]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/F, Facial, Fighting, Spanking, Trans Female Character, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Kitten and Mommy return to their private ring
Relationships: Mommy/Kitten
Series: Mommy Manor [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 3





	Victory

Kitten stood in the boxing ring in her protective gear. Her sports bra and shorts were black, and she was already bouncing on her toes. Mommy, by contrast, stood placidly wearing her red sports bra and shorts. Her protective gear was in place, except for her mouthguard.  
“Figured something out?” she called across the ring. Kitten nodded. “Then maybe this fight won’t be as fast as usual.” The taunt was unsurprising. Kitten watched the mouthguard be put in place. She raised her fists, and Mommy did the same. The dance began.  
Kitten walked towards Mommy slowly. Jab, block, jab, block, jab block. They tested one another slowly. Mommy lunged at one point and got a punch to the side of the head. She growled lowly, and Kitten smirked. The punch had been full force, and she just needed three more. Mommy swung hard at Kitten’s block, forcing Kitten to dance backwards. Mommy followed, haymakers whistling as Kitten weaved, leading Mommy on a merry chase. Mommy lunged and Kitten got another heavy hit on the side of Mommy’s head.  
Mommy growled. Usually Kitten used several blows to make up for her lack of raw strength. This was just a hard punch to the side of her head once. Kitten could’ve definitely landed a few more with less power. She didn’t know what Kitten was planning, and that was a problem. Mommy feinted a hit and tried to grab, but Kitten just moved away. Kitten saw Mommy was moving a little more sluggishly, and she grinned viciously.  
Mommy growled. She swung right for Kitten’s torso this team, and Kitten felt the air leave her lungs. She staggered back and coughed, and Mommy lunged again. Kitten staggered out of the way just in time, and Mommy caught the ropes. The two fighters stood still for a moment, panting. Then Kitten kicked Mommy’s left leg. It went back, and Mommy only stayed upright by cling to the ropes. Kitten put Mommy in a sleeper hold, and pulled so they were on the ground with Mommy on top of her.  
Mommy’s elbow slammed into Kitten’s ribs. Her arms and legs jerked, and she tried again. Kitten gritted her teeth and held on. The next hit felt half-strength.  
“Surrender Mommy, you’re gonna pass out soon,” Kitten whispered in her ear. Mommy struck out again with her elbow. It felt faint. “Stop.” Kitten’s voice was hard, and Mommy froze, before tapping Kitten’s arm. Kitten released her, and they lay there together, Kitten rubbing Mommy’s head while Mommy filled her lungs with air. Eventually, they moved over to sit on the ropes.  
“Thank you,” Mommy said after a few moments. Kitten looked at her, confused. “You know how I said I get haughty and complacent?”   
“I just knocked you back down a peg huh?” Kitten snorted. Mommy nodded. They sat together, leaning on each other for a few more minutes.  
“What do you want for your reward?” Mommy’s question broke the silence. Kitten blinked. She had totally forgotten about that part of fighting Mommy. Usually she just thought of it as foreplay. Kitten’s ‘hmmmmm’ stretched out of her, encircling the room like wrapping paper. Mommy giggled slightly and Kitten gave her a look.  
“You’re gonna be a nice little dress up doll for me,” Kitten said. Mommy looked at her carefully.  
“For how long?” she asked.  
“Until I can’t stop myself from making out with you,” Kitten replied happily. Mommy looked at her suspiciously.  
3 hours had passed since then. At first, Kitten had used some pre set costumes. Mommy was standing in their bedroom, and the bathroom was the changing room ‘to not lose the effect.’ Eventually though, Kitten had moved on to creating her own outfits, having Mommy change in the middle of the room as she pulled on and off tops and pants and hats and dresses and skirts and… Mommy watched Kitten pull on her shirt gently, and she took it off, revealing the lacy bra that Kitten had told her to putt on hours ago. It was part of a lingerie set that Mommy had gotten ages ago for a reason that she couldn’t quite remember. It still fit her though, and Kitten had had her put on the whole thing. Kitten’s leer was especially pronounced when she made Mommy spin a couple of times for her. Kitten had then started trying to figure out what outfit went over it. Mommy’s clothes were strewn about the room as Kitten considered.  
“Try this one,” Kitten handed her an Italian sky blue blouse made of silk, with soft white buttons. Mommy blinked. She didn’t think light colors complimented her skin. Kitten shook the shirt impatiently, and Mommy pulled it on. Kitten stepped back for the effect with the middle blue slacks that Mommy had put on a bit ago. Then Kitten stepped in and kissed Mommy hard on the lips. The two whimpered, and Mommy took control, sweeping her tongue all around Kitten’s mouth. Kitten melted into her, and Mommy ravished her mouth for a few minutes. They broke apart gasping.  
“Gods you look gorgeous,” Kitten muttered to herself.  
“Oh yeah? Let’s see what it looks like coming off,” Mommy whispered in her ear, and Kitten shivered. She was still in her sweaty black shorts and sports bra, but Mommy was looking down at her hungrily.  
“Yes Mommy,” she whimpered, and Mommy licked her lips.  
“Good girl.”  
Mommy grabbed Kitten and bent her over her knee. She pulled down Kitten’s shorts and practically ripped off the sports bra. Kitten whimpered quietly as Mommy rubbed Kitten’s butt.  
“I don’t think I’ve turned this red in quite a bit. I’ll fix that right now,” Mommy teased with both her words and fingers, and Kitten’s brain started overheating. The first hit left a handprint, causing Kitten to moan quietly. Mommy spared nothing. As much as Kitten was pent up from fighting and watching Mommy put on so many lovely outfits, Mommy was more pent up from fighting, losing, and having to wear so many different items. She preferred simple clothes or being naked. Mostly being naked.  
She spanked Kitten until her butt was bright red, and Kitten whimpered at just a light touch from her hand.   
“Sit on the bed while Mommy gets ready to fill your tight little pussy,” Mommy whispered in Kitten’s ear. Kitten whimpered and sat, the sheets stinging whenever Kitten wriggled her butt. She did this frequently as Mommy slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Each button was flicked out of it’s hole, and Mommy leered at Kitten the whole time. The blouse fell, and Kitten whimpered again at the sight of the lace she herself had urged Mommy to wear. The black matched her skin exactly, and it seemed almost like she just had lace designs instead of a lacy bra. Mommy’s breasts were mouth watering, the soft skin peaking over their near invisible restraints.  
Mommy then turned around, bending over as she took off her slacks. This move revealed her bulging panties and lovely hind quarters. It also revealed the strong legs that Kitten loved to be between. After doing this, Mommy turned around. Kitten whimpered and wriggled slightly. Mommy was exuding confidence, and Kitten had spent 3 hours setting her up to utterly destroy her gay, utterly submissive brain. The bra and panties dropped, almost as one, and Kitten almost fell to her knees. Mommy lubed her cock, just to pull a few more more whimpers from Kitten’s lips, before she started advancing on her.  
“Hands and knees slut, I want your face in the sheets and your butt in the air,” she ordered. Kitten was in position before she reached the bed. Mommy smirked and teased Kitten’s pussy with her fingers. She smacked Kitten’s butt whenever Kitten tried to push back on her. “You want Mommy’s cock, slut?” Mommy asked.  
“Yes Mommy,” Kitten whimpered.  
“Beg.”  
“Please Mommy, please fuck your slut. I want to feel you fucking my slutty little brains out until all I can do is beg for more. Please fuck your cum dump. I need to feel your cock stretching me, pumping me full of your c-ohhhhhh,” Mommy slide herself all the way in in 1 thrust. Her right hand pushed Kitten’s face deeper into the bed while her left hold Kitten’s waist tightly enough to leave bruises. Her thrusts came, hard and slow. Kitten moaned into the bed.  
“You’re mine,” Mommy growled into Kitten’s ear. Kitten whimpered softly.  
“Yours,” she mewled. Mommy sped up, her hips bringing pain from Kitten’s sore butt and pleasure from Kitten’s pussy. Kitten drooled on the bed spread. Mommy moved her left hand from Kitten’s waist to smack her butt, causing Kitten to whimper and moan. She did it again. Kitten spread her legs more, giving Mommy total control over her. Mommy pounded Kitten hard, and Kitten came, dribbling all over the bed spread. Mommy kept going.  
Kitten was lost in Mommy’s touch, whimpering and moaning as pain and pleasure became a pair of skilled dancers that glided around her head. She felt Mommy’s cock going as deep in her as possible, her butt protesting at the occasional smacks Mommy delivered. She felt Mommy speed up, her cock thrusting deep into her faster and faster until they both came. Kitten dribbled on the sheets just a little while Mommy filled Kitten’s pussy to the brim. Kitten had long since stopped using her strength to keep herself upright, and Mommy smirked as she watched Kitten drool onto the sheets, creating a bigger mess. Mommy replaced her cock with a steel plug that had an unusually wide flared base, adorned with the image of a pair of handcuffs. This was Kitten’s special plug for holding in cum. She whimpered quietly.  
“Clean up your mess slut,” Mommy ordered. Kitten’s arms shook as she moved her self onto her hands and knees again. She turned and started licking the sheets clean of her cum. Mommy watched her go. By the time Kitten had finished, Mommy was hard again. “Clean me up slut.”  
Kitten turned, and began licking Mommy clean. She whimpered at the taste of herself and Mommy’s cum mixed together. Mommy watched her lap gently before knitting her hands in Kitten’s hair. Kitten froze while licking the head.   
Mommy fucked Kitten’s face hard. Kitten felt her throat being stuffed over and over, air being blocked as Mommy pounded away. Kitten lapped at Mommy and breathed whenever she could manage. Mommy eventually grunted, pulling out and cumming all over Kitten’s face. Kitten lay in Mommy’s lap, exhausted. The two sat together, Mommy playing with Kitten’s hair. Eventually, Mommy stood, moving Kitten to the side.  
“I’m gonna go make dinner slut. Don’t shower. Don’t get dressed. Don’t take out the plug.” Mommy listed off rapidly as she walked away. Kitten fell asleep.


End file.
